Myth in a Broken World
by AngelofScatha
Summary: Summary: Myth meets Science. Time has passed and a Priestess shall awaken in a new location in a broken world in a body that is no longer human. For a Transgenic whose life has been ruled by science shall come face to face with magic and myth. Pairings: Alec/Kagome Set after season 2 of Dark Angel.


To All Of Those Who Care...

I do not own Inuyasha or Dark Angel or any other recognizable characters, I am not making any money off of this, but I am having fun so do enjoy and reviews are welcome.

Weclome to Angel of Scatha's World

**Prologue**

Naraku was dead and the battle was finally over. There was only one thing left to do, and that was to deal with the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome looked around at her friends and allies and knew there was no wish that could be made that would rid the world of the jewel and it's curse.

Looking over at the Youkai Taijiya, Sango, as she caressed the Monk, Miroku's, hand, with Naraku dead the wind tunnel was now gone. The Battle Neko, Kirara, was curled up beside them in her small form licking the wounds acquired during battle. Shippo, the Kitsune Youkai, was hugging Rin, the Human Child, spinning in joyous circles now that the danger was over. Rin's guardian, the InuYoukai Lord, Sesshomaru sat close by in the shade of a tree watch as they played, guarding everyone from unexpected dangers. His half brother, the Hayou Inuyasha sat in the middle of the clearing not far from Kagome holding fistfuls of ash and dirt that had once made up his Lover, the Dead Priestess Kikyo.

It would soon be over and Kagome's time in this era would be done. Once she had finished with the jewel she knew that she would be gone from their lives one way or another. Before she dealt with the jewel she had some favours to ask of a seemingly cold Youkai Lord. As she walked over to Sesshomaru she passed by Inuyasha brushing her hands over his shoulder and the back of his neck quickly taking the beads of subjugation without his notice. Kagome gave his ears a soothing rub goodbye, not the he knew that as he tilted his head into the comfort of her hand. As Inuyasha accepted her comfort Kagome made eye contact with the Wind Youkai, Kagura, and her Sister the little Void Youkai, Kanna. Once Kagome had their attention she flicked her eyes in the direction of Lord Sesshomaru, indicating that they should head over to the Youkai Lord. After they got the message and headed towards Sesshomaru, Kagome lent down and gave Inuyasha a brief kiss on his wild silky white hair on the top of his head, she then moved on to Sango, Miroku and Kirara.

Kagome rubbed the cream fur with the black diamond between the ears of Kirara giving the Neko a sad smile when she meets her eyes with a sad understanding. Turning to Sango Kagome embraced her sister in battle and soul, Kagome lent back cupping Sango's face in her hands, looking her sister in the eyes and smiling. Sango's head started to shake back and forth straight away.

"No!" silently tumbled from Sango's quivering mouth.

"You know it has to be done, No matter the result." Kagome whispered before placing a brief kiss on her forehead.

They were remembering numerous conversations about what was to come when the Jewel was finally whole again. Looking into each other's watering eyes they came to an understanding. Sango swallowed her cries of protest nodded her head and let her sister from the future go.

Miroku watched all this and when Kagome turned to him, he was already nodding in understanding hold back tears for the loss of such a dear person that he had come to see as a little sister. He gave her a hug that ended quickly with a slap to the face.

"Pervert!" muttered Kagome a smile on her face; Miroku sat there with his groping hand twitching.

"What can i say my hand is still cursed," laughed Miroku

The three of them laughed for a bit before Kagome kissed his forehead and left them to see the little children. The little Kitsune was the first to notice her standing there watching them with a sad smile on her face. This human Priestess that had taken him in, had treated him like he was her son, at a time when he had lost everything. As sad as he was that something was about to happen and she was about to be taken from him, he was not worried. Shippo knew with his entire being that before she was gone she would make sure that he would be safe and taken care of. Shippo scampered up Kagome's body and cuddled into her, licking away a stray tear on her check.

"It will be okay Kagome, I will find you again." His voice whispered strong with conviction.

Shippo lent back patted her checks and smile, his green eye shinning with tears on the brink of falling.

They stumbled back slightly as Rin barrelled into Kagome's legs. Rin looked up at them with such trust and faith that was easy to read on her smiling face.

"It will be okay Lady Kagome, Everything will turn out right." Wisdom beyond her years shone clearly in Rin's voice.

Kagome crouched down in front of Rin and pulled her into her embrace hold Rin and Shippo close to her as she buried her face in strand of auburn and black hair swallowing hard not wanting to ever let go of these precious children. Once she was in control of her tears again Kagome gave each child a kiss on the head and an extra squeeze before letting them go.

Turning to head over to Sesshomaru Kagome passed by the Ookami tribe, she gave each wolf a pat on the head and for their youkai a squeezed hand and a soft smile until she came to the last four. For Ginta and Hakkaku who had always referred to her as sister she gave a smile and a hug asking them to look out for Kouga, their tribe Leader. When she turned to Kouga and his mate Ayame she hugged them both together and kissed them each on the check.

"Please look out for them?" Kagome quietly asked referring to her travelling companions and family.

"Your pack is my Pack little sister." Koga whispered nuzzling her temple

"Keep those two out of trouble?" Kagome smiled at Ayame

"I will try, but it will not be as easy without you around." Ayame laughed as she gave Kagome an extra squeeze before letting the Priestess go.

As Kagome left the Ookami and approached the three demons under the tree she made eye contact with Sesshomaru and indicated going further into the forest surrounding them with a flick of her eyes. Sesshomaru rose from the ground with a other worldly grace and moved off into the forest.

"Jaken if anything happens to the children you will die!" The words were spoken softly with command as the Daiyoukai walk by not even acknowledging the bowing and scraping of the little Kappa.

The group knew they were out of the hearing of the others when Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face the women with a raised brow, a silent demand of what they were after.

"Sesshomaru once I finish putting the Jewel back together I will be gone, If I don't return to my time can you find my family in five hundred years and let them know that I had a happy life." Kagome voice was quite as she spoke to the Daiyoukai.

No words were spoken, but Kagome knew that whatever was going to take place her family would get their closure. All she received was a slight bow of Sesshomaru's head but that was good as a blood vow from anyone else. Kagome smiled and included all of them in her next request.

"Please look after Shippo, raise him to be a strong Youkai so that no one can ever hurt him and no one can ever take away those he loves again. Raise him to be true to who he is not who others see him to be. Raise him to be safe and be free."

Again no words were spoken, but agreement was give. Sesshomaru gave a small nod, a huff from came Kagura with a slight smile and a small bow from the expressionless Kanna.

With the last of her business taken care of Kagome hugged everyone, even Sesshomaru, and stepped back tipping the shards of the Jewel into her hand and taking the chunk of Jewel from around her neck. She looked at them one last time hold Sesshomaru gaze longer then the other before closing her eyes and concertrating on the Jewel. As soon as her eyes closed the other's watched her embraced by a bright light and disappear, Kagura and Kanna headed back to the clear thinking it was all over. Sesshomaru stay watching the spot where the Priestess had disappeared, he could still feel her there. He could feel her stormy essence just out of sight the normal soothing presence raging with emotions.

In the moment Kagome close her eyes she focused her spiritual power to merge the jewel back together, focusing on making it whole and pure not letting even the slightest thought of a wish surface in her being. At once she felt the world heat and spin around her. When Kagome open her eyes to a pink sky and a battlefield filled with wounded Youkai and a Priestess in armour standing in front of her with weapons at the ready.

"So you have finally come." The Warrior Priestess spoke in a soft relieved tone

"Are we inside the Shikon no Tama?" asked Kagome shocked by the endless battle field around her.

"Do you have a wish ready?" the other Priestess asked as she lowered her weapons and watched this new comer to the Jewel

"There is no wish that could be made that would end this cursed thing" Kagome answer without hesitation.

"Smart girl, so how do you see this playing out? Without a wish you are trapped here." The wary Priestess asked as she moved closer to who could be her saviour or her damnation.

" I would find a way to removed it from the world permanently and to free the souls trapped inside." Kagome stood straight with conviction in every line of her body as the other Priestess moved around her.

"Do you know who I am and how long I have been here?" The Priestess came to a stop in front of Kagome as she finished speaking.

"You are the Warrior Priestess Midoriko, creator of the Shikon no Tama out of a balance of Four Souls, Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama (Friendship), Kushimitama (Wisdom) and Sakimitama (love). In this Time that happened over five hundred years ago, from my time where is jewel was born into my body over a thousand." Kagome stated never breaking eye contact with Midoriko.

Midoriko took in everything that she could see of this 5'2" Priestess that came to her with more guts than the hundreds that had come before her, she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"You wish to free all those trapped within this Jewel? You have no idea what that is going to mean for you." Midoriko stated hoping this girl could do something she would never do to herself.

"I will do whatever it take, as long as no one else has to suffer because of this Jewel." The conviction burned bright within Kagome.

"Were well, then I will go first so you understand what this is going to cost you?" Midoriko stated moving toward Kagome reversing her tanto so the Hilt was toward the young woman.

Midoriko wrapped Kagomes hand around the hilt, she stared Kagome in the eyes an apology written all over her face. Midoriko used Kagomes hand wrapped around the hilt of the tanto to pull her close to her body plunging the blade up under her rib cage and straight into her heart. Kagomes eyes widened as she let go of the tanto and caught Midoriko as she fell to the ground. Midoriko's body was already fade in flakes of pink light that swirl around them disappearing once they touched Kagome's body.

"For every life you take within this jewel their soul, their power becomes part of you. Everything that I am is now yours, for every Youkai you kill the less human you are. This will last until the last one stand and then they will hold more power then the Jewel ever could but they will be neither Human nor Youkai." Midoriko's speech was stuttered and fading until the last flake of pink light was absorbed by Kagome.

Kagome understood what she meant, Midoriko had rather face eternity trapped in a jewel with limited knowledge of the affect on the outside then become more demon then she had after what Kagome would have thought was her first kill in this place. It was not a chose Kagome could make, she could not let the Shikon no Tama return to affect the outside world the way it had. Kagome looked out on the battlefield looked at all the youkai that lay there wounded, each being trapped in here had made a wish on the jewel and in turn became trapped. Kagome could not kill them while they lay defenceless and wounded and she needed to think of away that the Jewel could not hurt others outside this Jewel.

Kagome moved further away from the closest youkai and sat down to think of what she could do. As she sat there wondering how what the others were doing, wanting to see them one last time. Slowly as she was sitting there a ball of light began to form in front of her. It took her a while to notice it but when she did she could see Sesshomaru in the forest right where she left him, it looked like he was looking straight at her. She knew he could feel her and she knew that soon the jewel would return to the outside world, but she did not want it to return to the outside world as a small bauble it was now. She held the old Shikon no Tama in her hand and concentrated on drawing it into back into herself willing it to take on a larger harder to move form.

Sesshomaru had only been there for a short time, but it had felt an age longer than it was. He could still sense Kagome, her conviction, her sadness and then her resolve and he knew something was going to happen. It started slowly at first, a small glow and then the Shikon no Tama appeared before him. Sesshomaru felt Kagome straight away clear determination that the jewel was not going to be left in this world, the glow got brighter and it's shape slowly changed. A human form was taking shape within the light sitting on the ground resting on their knees, hands clasped together at the height of their heart, their face tilted towards the heavens eyes closed, an expression of gentle determination and strands of hair that looked like it was floating in it's own breeze flowing around the gentle face.

Once the light faded Sesshomaru looked upon the crystallized face of the little Priestess who had become family to so many including him. He knew that he would guard this crystal statue for the next five hundred years, he would make sure the Shikon no Tama moved on to legend and he would return her to the family that raised her.


End file.
